fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother Gothel's Wrath
"Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Hokey and his human and animal citizens. But as the time for the princess's eighteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Mother Gothel's domain, the Forbidden Mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled." For eighteen years, she had sent her minions to look for the child. But somehow, they could not even find her. She had them look far and wide and beyond, but there was still no luck. Mother Gothel began to feel frustrated over the search of the princess. Eighteen years later, after a last search, she summoned all of her minions to her chamber in the Forbidden Mountains to talk to them. And she was not happy, oh no! She was furious! "It's incredible!" yelled Mother Gothel, "Eighteen years and NOT a trace of her!? She couldn't have vanished into thin air!" Her minions, that are consisted of the Horned King's guards, were then very scared of her. They don't even like making her angry. "Are you sure you searched everywhere?" asked Mother Gothel. "Yeah, yeah, everywhere, we all did!" said the first guard. "Yeah, yeah!" said the second guard. "Oh, yes indeed!" said the third guard. "We sure did!" the fourth guard chimed in. "But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?" asked Mother Gothel. "Well, we searched mountains, forests, houses, and, let me see. And all the cradles." said the same first guard. "Cradle?" said a confused Mother Gothel. "Yeah, yeah, every cradle." said the same first guard. "CRADLE?!" Mother Gothel exclaimed, amazed and shocked. Then she turned to Azrael with a smile and asked, "Did you hear that, my pet?" Azrael purred while being stroked by his master. "All these years, they've been looking for a baby." added Mother Gothel, as the guards nodded in agreement. Mother Gothel began laughing nonstop. The same first guard started to laugh, as well. And then all of the guards began laughing along with Mother Gothel. Then Mother Gothel abruptly stopped laughing and showed her furious expression, yelling, "Fools!" The same first guard then realized his mistake and became horrified. "Idiots!" yelled Mother Gothel. Then all of the guards began to cower in fear. They knew what was going to happen next. "Imbeciles!" yelled Mother Gothel. And then she prepared to unleash her fury onto them. Then giant white lightning bolts appeared on her scepter, and she threw it at them, creating an explosion and sending many into the air. Then each and every thug began to flee. Mother Gothel then used her scepter to lift the same fourth guard up in the air, using the white lightning bolts to throw the same fourth guard to a wall. Then she resumed unleashing her anger upon them until they all disappeared, leaving her and Azrael alone in the chamber. By now, Mother Gothel was feeling hopeless. How could she kill the princess now? She might have lost all hope. But mostly to her minions. "Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. But no matter, I will just have to deal this myself!" said Mother Gothel, as she sat on her throne. Then she called to Azrael, and he came walking to her. Mother Gothel held her hand out, and Hans perched onto it as Mother Gothel brought him close. "My pet, you are my last hope." she told him, "Circle far and wide. Search for a girl of eighteen with hair of sunshine gold and eyes the color of the greenest emeralds. Go! And do not fail me!" And with that, Azrael walked out of the chamber's window and into the vast beyond in search of the princess. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs